An Anything But Drab Series of Drabbles
by a certain slant of light
Summary: A series of one hundred word drabbles written for HP100, each with a different pairing or character. Sexy and exciting! ჯ dance. GeorgeAlicia.
1. 224: Fall: NevilleLuna

**Author's Note:** Hello, readers! While I'm working on a multi-chaptered fic for HP fandom, here are some drabbles to tide you over. They're all from prompts and submitted to hp100 on LiveJournal, and there's a wide variety of pairings. Unless I've said otherwise, they're all standalone. In the chapter title, I'll put up the challenge number the drabble was written for and the pairing! Each drabble, unless stated otherwise, is exactly one-hundred words long. Most are centered around pairings, though some are just character drabbles or friendship drabbles. At the moment, I've written twenty-one, so updates will be steady twice or thrice a week for quite a while.

If you would like a drabble to be longer (one-shot size), feel free to say so, but no guarantees.

Important: THESE ARE ALREADY WRITTEN. THEY ARE DRABBLES. THEY ARE 100 WORDS. PLEASE DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT LENGTH. Thank you. I'm sorry, but this is a problem that arose constantly in my 13drabble UlquiHime, GrimmHime and AizenHina series, and I'm quite sick of it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its respective characters, settings, etc.

* * *

**Title**: Seasons of Living  
**Characters/Pairings**: Luna, Trevor; Neville/Luna  
**Author's Notes**: First post to the community and first bit of HP fic ever. Virgin!

* * *

Luna Lovegood was in the autumn of her life. Leaves were a lush green, rivers brewed warm and inviting, and the sun rose high and fat each morning. But Luna was feeling very autumn, regardless of afternoon heat waves or evening bug swarms.

A smile spread to her rosy cheeks, a toad resting slimy and content in her lap. Luna cooed to it like the pigeons at her window, "He'll be home soon, Trevor." And just then, telltale lips brushed her skin.

Spring meant being born.

Summer meant growing up.

Winter meant dying.

And autumn? Autumn meant falling in love.


	2. 224: Fall: RonHermione

**Title**: Decline and Desire  
**Word Count**: 104 (ineligible)  
**Characters/Pairings**: Hermione, Ron; Ron/Hermione  
**Author's Notes**: Predictable DH spoilers. Post-Hogwarts. BECAUSE I ADORE CROOKSHANKS.

* * *

Hermione sat curled by the fire in her small London home, Crookshanks nestled on the arm of her chair. A slight tingle and the flesh of her neck goose-pimpled, cold lips pressed to it. 

"Ron, I'm busy."

"Doing what?" asked Ron with a supreme lack of interest.

"Reading."

"The Idiot's Guide to Being a Prude?" he teased, nipping the lobe of her ear.

"No," said Hermione shortly, as Crookshanks, used to this sort of thing, stretched and left. "'The Decline and Fall of Literature'."

"Fascinating." His tongue swiped the shell of her ear and, frustrated, she closed her book and kissed her stupid husband.


	3. 224: Fall: SiriusTonks

**Title**: Marvelous Metaphor  
**Word Count**: 115 (ineligible)  
**Characters/Pairings**: Sirius, Tonks; Sirius/Tonks  
**Author's Notes**: Nymphadora's one of my many HP fandom sluts, but I particularly enjoy her with Sirius (and Fenrir, but that's a different story). Especially after Harry's remark in HBP of "Do you think Tonks was in love with Sirius?" Obviously she wasn't, but I'm a fan of what-ifs.

* * *

The tray fell first, escaping her grasp and clattering to the floor like a fine brass and china orchestra. It was quickly superseded by her ungracious tumble down that last ("-bloodytoolowandneedstobereplaced-") step. A mess of limbs amidst broken teacups and spilled sugar, Nymphadora Tonks muttered venomously to the puddle of Earl Grey soaking into her trousers.

"I could almost applaud your marvelous clumsiness," chimed Sirius's voice from the kitchen doorway, rich with amusement.

"Don't," said Tonks warningly and rose to her feet. She frowned at her tea-stained bottom. "If I'm not mistaken, you promised to catch me when I fall."

"Ah," said Sirius, pecked her cheek and reached for his coat. "That was a metaphor."


	4. 227: Make Up: NevilleLuna

**Title**: The Avon Lady  
**Characters/Pairings**: Luna, Neville; Neville/Luna  
**Author's Notes**: No DH spoilers. Post-Hogwarts. I adore them so bad.

* * *

In all their years at Hogwarts, why hadn't anyone told them the most fundamental rule of life: never let the Avon lady in. 

"Oh and, darling, you must buy some pore minimizer," said the prim lady, patting Luna's hand with sympathy. Luna was oblivious, bewitched by the spectrum of colorful make-up on the woman's lap. "And some mascara might help with those eyes of yours. Terribly big and bright, love, ought to try neutral colors."

"Thank you," ground Neville through clenched teeth, closing the woman's briefcase and handing it to her, "but my wife's beautiful just the way she is."


	5. 227: Make Up: TomMinerva

**Title**: Rouge  
**Characters/Pairings**: Minerva McGonagall, Aurora Sinistra; mentioned Tom/Minerva  
**Author's Notes**: 'Cause I ship it. xD And 'cause I love Minerva's McSarcasm.

* * *

"You'll make me look like Umbridge," groaned Minerva McGonagall, thoroughly uncomfortable on her four-poster with Aurora Sinistra looming over her, eye-shadow in hand. 

"Come now," cooed Aurora, swiping the brush over Minerva's eyelid. "You want to catch Tom's attention, don't you? Can't do that looking like a… like a professor!"

Minerva rolled her eyes, which earned her a glare from Aurora as she swathed the other eyelid in barely-there green. "This is so asinine…"

"There!" Aurora clapped her hands together triumphantly, snapping the cosmetics shut. "You actually look like a woman!"

"Good," growled Minerva sarcastically, "one New Year's resolution achieved."


	6. 227: Make Up: RonHermione

**Title**: Circumstances Both Unfortunate and Inconvenient  
**Characters/Pairings**: Ron, Hermione; sixth-year Ron/Hermione  
**Author's Notes**: They never cease to amuse me.

* * *

"I had to take a make-up test, Ron! A make-up test!" Hermione shrieked hysterically, nearly whacking a first-year with her Arithmancy textbook. 

"Merlin forbid," muttered Ron, fiercely disinterested.

"RONALD!" Hermione wailed. "This is your fault, you know! All your fault!"

"I'm sorry for getting poisoned and making you sit around by my bedside, then! How selfish of me!"

Hermione stopped and pouted. "Who told you that?"

Ron blinked. "You just said it was my fault."

"Yes, but I expected you to be true to form and not know why!" With that, she growled something nasty: "This is all Harry's fault!"


	7. 227: Make Up: RemusTonks

**Title**: The Wolf and his Wife  
**Characters/Pairings**: Remus, Tonks; Remus/Tonks  
**Author's Notes**: Slight DH spoilers about Remus and Tonks. I wanted to punch him so badly in the book. Remus has been one of my favorite characters ever since book two, but it doesn't matter: BOY DESERVED A GOOD PUNCH.  
**Other** **Note**: Because I like updating on even days better. Pairings get interesting in a few drabbles.

* * *

"Remus Lupin!" Tonks's voice roared over the sound of the television, which Theodore had given up on listening to. "I ought to hang you by your ears from the balcony with Dad's dumbbells tied to your toes!" 

Remus paled a bit more, if possible. "I'm so sorry."

"Just up and leave, hmm? While your wife's bloody pregnant! Plan on making a habit of it?" She leered even as her voice began to waver. Uneasiness rose from her stomach to her throat and then settled in her heart as she collapsed against him. "We missed you so much, you old fool."


	8. 227: Make Up: LuciusNarcissa

**Title**: Mistletoerag  
**Characters/Pairings**: Lucius, Narcissa; Lucius/Narcissa, mentioned Lucius/Bellatrix and Rodolphus/Bellatrix  
**Author's Notes**: No DH spoilers. Death Eaters' Hogwarts days FTW. (Something about Bellatrix in a school skirt is just awesome.)

* * *

"You kissed her!" Narcissa Black screamed, impervious to the swift shuffle of feet as other students fled the Slytherin common room. 

"There was mistletoe!" protested Lucius. "Rodolphus was egging me on!"

"But he's her boyfriend!" She flung a pillow at him. "Are we trading lovers now?"

Lucius ducked, exasperated. "No! You're being ridiculous!"

"YOU KISSED HER!"

"And now I'm kissing _you_!"

"Wha-" He cut across her as quickly as he cut across the room, his thin lips heavy and warm on hers. Narcissa wove tense hands through his hair, tugging him violently closer.

Kissing came now. Making up… maybe later.


	9. 227: Make Up: ViktorKatie

**Title**: Mirror Talk  
**Characters/Pairings**: Katie Bell; Viktor/Katie  
**Author's Notes**: Post-Hogwarts. I ship this pairing so hard, and I swear I'm the only one on the interspace who does. It hurts, right here, in my soul.

* * *

Katie hung back after Quidditch practice, watching the other Holyhead Harpies fuss over their faces and nails, screaming for combs and clips. 

"Katie!" Griselda Groat rushed up to her, hair in disarray. "Oh God, it's horrible! Please tell me you have blush! Angelina's is cool and I need warm!"

Katie raised a questioning brow. "I don't wear make-up."

The other women all turned, distracted from the mirror by Katie's befuddling claim. Stark silence ensued.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Griselda. "But… But… You're dating Krum!" (A faint swooning sound was heard.)

Now it was Katie's turned to be confused. "Um… He doesn't either?"


	10. 227: Make Up: GeorgeLuna

**Title**: Among Other Things  
**Characters/Pairings**: George, Luna; George/Luna  
**Author's Notes**: I can't help it. They're cute.  
**Other** **Notes**: Thanks for all the great reviews, guys! You're awesome!

* * *

George Weasley was so used to being ridiculous, he often forgot to be romantic. Even so, he was under the delusion that since most things seemed to fly right past Luna, she would miss this one as well. No such luck.

"It was my birthday, you know."

George felt like he'd swallowed the Sahara. "Yesterday?"

"A month ago." She stood and left.

The next day, George approached Luna with nothing but a small, empty cage.

"What is it?"

"Wrackspurt," he told her. "Bugger got lodged in my thick head around this time last month."

Luna smiled. "Well, that makes sense."


	11. 227: Make Up: Kingsley

**Title**: War Paint  
**Characters/Pairings**: Kingsley Shacklebolt  
**Author's Notes**: Slight DH spoilers. I love Kingsley so much. Not only does he have the most bad-ass name ever, he's just SO FULL OF AWESOME. Him and Hestia should get together. AW DANG. Now I have to write Kingsley/Hestia drabbles. JEEZE. I can only write so many drabbles for one prompt. T-T

* * *

Even Muggles sensed the distant battle of Hogwarts, for the streets were vacant, and where they weren't death stood among the people, its skeletal hand at their throats. Outside was a world of silence and stagnancy, but inside any magical building the war raged higher and hotter than hellfire.

Kingsley dragged a calloused thumb across his cheek and smeared white paint into his skin: one for Albus Dumbledore. Another streak beneath his right eye: one for Alastor Moody.

He lifted his wand – ghostly pale redwood – and stepped into the Floo, where green ashes smoldered. And this for all the rest.


	12. 227: Make Up:  RitaUnnamed

**Title**: In the Business of Secrets  
**Characters/Pairings**: Unnamed (telling would ruin the surprise!), Rita Skeeter; Rita/??  
**Author's Notes**: DUDE, DON'T ASK ABOUT THE PAIRING. I DON'T KNOW. I just figured the community could use some more wholesome crack pairings.  
**Other Notes**: I treated myself today. I went and got sushi dinner with my best friend, then bought myself Fruits Basket 16 and La Corda D'oro 2, and Jeanne D'arc for the PSP. I'm also ordering a handspun wool scarf. I haven't just let myself have what I want in a long time. Best Monday ever!

* * *

Rita flipped absently through her mail, tossing bills on her desk, checks in her purse and fanmail in the trash. When she came upon a red envelope, she did a double take. 

"Another Howler?" she mused, clucking her tongue. "Who from this time?"

Just then, the envelope split open and screamed, "RITA BLOODY SPAWN OF HELL SKEETER! YOU BEWITCHED ME AND WROTE ABOUT ME IN YOUR TAWDRY LITTLE COLLUMN! NOT ONLY THAT, YOU SLEPT WITH ME!" Rita blinked inquisitively. "HOW DO I KNOW? THE GREEN EYE-SHADOW SMEARED ON MY PILLOW WAS A SLIGHT TIP-OFF! YOU SHAMELESS – UGH! Sincerely, Horace Slughorn."


	13. 227: Make Up: BillFleur

**Title**: Concealer  
**Characters/Pairings**: Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour; Bill/Fleur  
**Author's Notes**: Before the wedding. I imagine Bill to be a little self-conscious after coming out of the hospital, not quite wanting his co-workers to find out about his newfound affection for rare steaks. And apparently I was wrong: I CAN'T only write so many drabbles for one prompt. I just wrote seven more. xD  
**Other Notes**: REVENANT WINGS REVENANT WINGS REVENANT WINGS OH MY GOD awesomeawesomeawesome so happy so happy YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW.

* * *

Bill fidgeted under the bathroom light, back to the mirror. Contrary to the rest of Shell Cottage's warm orange glow, the bulbs were harsh and blindingly white reflected off the floor tile.

Fleur dug through a drawer, rifling through neatly organized boxes and tubes that had never been significant or even consequential to Bill until now.

"I do not support zis." She seemed to find what she was looking for. Popping open the compact, Fleur patted peach-pink powder over his scars. To ease him, she smiled and said playfully, "Though I do like putting make-up on someone else for once."


	14. 227: Make Up: KingsleyHestia

**Title**: Brighter and Brighter  
**Characters/Pairings**: Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt; Kingsley/Hestia  
**Author's Notes**: -hates self- Must. Stop. Shipping. Random. Pairings. -squeals- I think they would be so friggin' adorable. Favorite Aurors FTW. This is one of my favorite drabbles. Thanks again for all your kind reviews!

* * *

The first thing anyone noticed about Hestia Jones was her bright cheeks. Kingsley was no exception, though he was more taken with them than most and was growing increasingly fed up with himself. An Auror like him could afford no such distractions. 

"Hestia," he said gently one night, after too much paperwork and too little coffee, "please wear less blush tomorrow."

Her cheeks pinkened; she lit up like a light bulb when flustered. "I don't wear blush, Kingsley."

Sadly, he shook his head. "You lie. They are far too vivid a pink."

Hestia flushed a brilliant rose. "Only around you."


	15. 227: Make Up: DeanLuna

**Title**: Team Spirit  
**Characters/Pairings**: Dean, Luna; Dean/Luna  
**Author's Notes**: Didn't ship it until DH, because… POW love is adorable. xD And Luna invited him in. Getting back on even days.

* * *

Dean, in the Ravenclaw common room with Luna, drew a line of red paint across her cheeks and nose, evoking a tiny giggle. 

"You're very good at this," she told him, as he put the finishing touches on the gold lion under her left eye. "Do you think they'll see me at the game?"

"How could they miss you?" He motioned to her roaring hat. With that, he faced the mirror and painted his own face, and when he turned back to her, he had gold lips.

"Don't I get any?" asked Luna.

Dean smiled – "Of course." – and kissed her.


	16. 227: Make Up: RonHermione II

**Title**: Kiss and Tell  
**Characters/Pairings**: Hermione, Lavender, Ron; Ron/Hermione; mention of Ron/Lavender and Cormac/Hermione  
**Author's Notes**: Ron once again demonstrates his amazing maturity.

* * *

When Ron saw Cormac striding through the hall with gloss dotting his lips, he nearly collapsed laughing. But when he turned the corner to see Hermione's lips smudged and swollen, he found himself incredibly pissed off.

The next day, Hermione was sitting in Arithmancy when Lavender Brown walked in, looking sour with ridiculously bright red lipstick on.

"I look like a hussy!" she snapped when Parvati tried to compliment her, then mumbled, "Stupid Ron made me wear it. Wouldn't bloody say why."

Hermione, about to swipe a bit of balm over her own lips, paused and rolled her eyes. "Boys."


	17. 227: Make Up: RemusLuna

**Title**: Mending**  
Characters/Pairings**: Luna, Remus; Remus/Luna**  
Author's Notes**: Non DH-compliant, mostly non-HPB compliant (in the Tonks respect). Their own special way of making up. Goodness knows we don't all do it the same. I have to stop shipping weird and random pairings. There's no fic for it!  
** Other Notes**: Please don't comment on the age difference. I don't know about you, but age is just a number to me. If you don't like the pairing, please don't read it, okay? Same goes for any pairings in this series you see and may not like. Willful blindness can work in all our favor sometimes! (:

* * *

The war was over, yet still they fought – often about the existence (or lack thereof) of Nargles. Winter or spring, their spats all ended the same: Remus stormed out, so ridiculously angry that he left his coat behind. 

When he returned an hour or so later, loosened by the sparsest sips of Butterbeer, she sat the table with it in her lap, sewing a patch over an old tear. He approached her, smiled and kissed her hair. And sometimes, just every now and then, he pointed to the rip she was mending and said gently, "A Nargle did that one."


	18. 227: Make Up: RonLuna

**Title**: Some Girls  
**Characters/Pairings**: Luna, Ron; Ron/Luna  
**Author's Notes**: I ship Luna with pretty much everybody, as you may or may not have deduced.

* * *

Ron sat in the library with no intention of studying, Luna poring over her Runes textbook in the seat opposite him.

"I thought a circle around three dots meant fertility…"

"Luna?"

She looked up, hair tumbling over her shoulders. "Yes, Ron?"

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "What… what do girls like guys to look like?"

"Some take a fancy to boys in eyeliner," she replied thoughtfully.

Ron seemed to think on it, nodded, frowned and gathered up his books. He was already lost among the stacks when she mumbled, "But I think you're perfectly handsome the way you are."


	19. 227: Make Up: ViktorFleur

**Title**: Au Naturale  
**Characters/Pairings**: Fleur, Viktor; Viktor/Fleur**  
Author's Notes**: There's a reason Viktor doesn't talk much. He's just not so very good at it.

* * *

"At Beauxbatons, we do not usually wear make-up," vented Fleur, pulling off her hat and flattening her hair. "Madame Maxime thought we 'should look our best.'"

Viktor, running fingers over his whiskery cheeks, nodded. "In Bulgaria, ve don't shave our chins. 'These English are very clean-cut,' Karkaroff says."

Pulling out a compact and re-applying her eyeliner, she smiled. "I'd like to see you with a beard, if only to laugh." 

He chuckled. "Then I should see you vithout make-up."

Indignant, Fleur stuffed her hat on her head and stalked off.

Viktor, nonplussed, stared after her. "Not for the same reason!"


	20. 227: Make Up: CedricFleur

**Title**: Masquerade Ball  
**Characters/Pairings**: Cedric, Fleur; Cedric/Fleur  
**Author's Notes**: Even though I always wondered "Why the hell aren't Viktor and Fleur getting it on till the break of dawn?" while reading GoF, this nagged at my mind too. Might just be that Pink equals does not like Cho very much. Or didn't at the time, anyway. Intentionally in direct contrast with the former drabble. Aaand back on even days.

* * *

With girls running around all week, traveling in packs and clogging up bathrooms to trade eye-shadow brushes or lip-liner tips, Cedric Diggory had sensibly expected to see a full rainbow of primped and pampered faces at the Yule Ball. Even Cho had a light golden brown over her eyes, barely perceptible, and the slightest trace of mascara.When Fleur Delacour walked in, however, he was surprised. Her face was clean and nude – not even a shy hint of eyeliner. She smiled brilliantly at him as she walked by; he knew she was easily the most beautiful girl in the room. 


	21. 227: Make Up: Bellatrix, Sirius

**Title**: A Precise Lack of Tact  
**Characters/Pairings**: Bellatrix, Sirius; none**  
Author's Notes**: I wanted this to be a pairing one, but it didn't work out that way. xD Sirius, learn to keep your mouth shut.**  
Other Notes**: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann owns your soul. Kittan especially. That is all.

* * *

In Bellatrix's third year, she was overcome with the teenage urge to rebel against her parents. Thus, every Hogsmeade Saturday, she snuck off to the shop and restocked on gallons of black eyeliner. It came to the point where she looked stunningly like a raccoon, and upon reluctantly visiting her family for the holidays, young Sirius Black had just the precise lack of tact to tell her so. 

Later, when Bellatrix's mother found Sirius tied to a chair wearing her scarlet lipstick and violet eye-shadow, it was Sirius who got the first belting and Bellatrix who had the last laugh.


	22. 227: Make Up: The Grey Lady

**Title**: Helena's Sorrow**  
Characters/Pairings**: The Grey Lady**  
Author's Notes**: DH spoiler 'bout our silent ghost. I need to write some Grey Lady/Baron drabbles for the next challenge. In the meantime… !**  
Other Notes**: Movie'd myself out last night. Watched Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo, then went to the theatre and saw Enchanted and The Golden Compass. (Yes, both in the same night.) They were all very good! Daniel Craig as Asriel equals so gar.

* * *

The Grey Lady drifted through the long hallways of Hogwarts, floating serenely under its vaulted ceilings. She passed by and through students, always eyes ahead, never venturing a glance. She didn't exchange innocent, idle chatter as the other ghosts did, she was merely there: existential, yet intangible. 

Since she had no company to occupy her time with and no longer had the body to open books (not that it mattered, she'd read them all anyway), she spent long hours gazing into the mirror, thinking nothing but, "My Lord, Millicent Bulstrode is right. No one wears their rouge like this anymore."


	23. 227: Make Up: XenophiliusWife

**Title**: The Courtship of Mrs. Lovegood  
**Characters/Pairings**: Xenophilius, future wife; Xenophilius/wife  
**Author's Notes**: I can't believe I wrote seventeen drabbles and it took me _this long_ to think of this interpretation. Idiot! Anyway, onto Xeno and his darling.  
**Other Notes**: _Finally_, the last make up prompt. GAH.

* * *

The first time he told her about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, she thought he was making it up. That was fifth year, spring, when he found her browsing through the Magical Creatures section and decided to introduce himself. 

By graduation, it was no longer their only topic of conversation, though it did arise frequently. Xenophilius was enamored with Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, where she excelled at Potions and Arithmancy – they didn't need to tell the future to know it was a disaster.

Years later, when they had Luna, they proved fate wrong – but she still wouldn't name her daughter Nargle.**  
**


	24. 229: Burn: AlbusGellert

**Title**: Fire and...  
**Characters/Pairings**: Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald; insinuated Dumbledore/Grindelwald  
**Author's Notes**: Because I needed to do something besides icon before I went to bed, because I adored it since the seventh book, and because now it's freakin' canon.  
**Other Notes**: FFN, if I do not get those FCKING BRACKETS BACK IN MY STORY SUMMARIES, so help me, I _will _summon the troops and this palace _will _burn tonight. I am sick of your BS and this is the last straw. Don't give me useless updates like fics highlighted purple when you scroll over them (_thank you but my eyes are in fact capable of keeping up with my cursor_ and no, no I don't need you to scream at my corneas telling me _I may or may not be considering reading this story_) and then take away things that make perfect fcking sense like BRACKETS IN SUMMARIES without rhyme or reason! (Readers, please don't be intimidated, I'm just ranting as I'm very very very pissed off about this.)

* * *

There is a burning in his shoulder where Grindelwald's spell struck, but the pain pours out with the blood, and he rises again. 

There is a burning in his brain from all the work it is doing, taking his enemy's strategy in, spewing out a counterattack.

But there is a great inferno in his heart, where his sister's voice echoes, and the memory of his brother's fist crushing his nose is fresh – and where flickers the image of a young blond boy, a best friend's death, a love lost.

Grindelwald falls to the ground, and suddenly there is only chill.


	25. 231: Socks: Dumbledore Family

**Title**: A Wake  
**Characters/Pairings**: Aberforth, Albus  
**Author's** **Notes**: DH spoilers. Poor Dumbledore family. I interpreted socks as punching, a la sock it to me.

* * *

The cemetery is silent, filled with figures tall and squat, yet all similar in shade; black is everywhere Albus looks, and he swears he can see it in his own heart.

Aberforth is silent, staring at Ariana's coffin. He says nothing, and never once looks at Albus, who is torn between his dead sister and mourning brother. When Aberforth's fist flies at his face – and suddenly there is red, and horrible pain – it is the only time his eyes leave Ariana.

Albus thinks if he had watched her then as Aberforth does now, there would be no need for black.


	26. 231: Socks: Luna

**Title**: A Different Kind of Clever  
**Characters/Pairings**: Luna  
**Author's** **Notes**: Don't let their dreamy nature fool you: the Lovegoods are Ravenclaws!

* * *

There was a week in fourth year when Luna's earrings went missing (Nargles, of course, had hidden them in a very nasty Ravenclaw girl's trunk). Luna, feeling quite drab looking just as everyone else did, sent a letter to her father saying just that. 

When her father wrote back, he sent her a gift, and Luna spent the next three days in a pair of rather hideous green socks. Some students speculated they were worse than her roaring lion hat.

When Luna's earrings reappeared, and her socks were mysteriously gone, she smiled – somewhere, Xenophilius Lovegood shared the same clever grin.


	27. 231: Socks: RonHermione

**Title**: Fairy Tale Spells  
**Characters/Pairings**: Hermione, Ron; Ron/Hermione if you squint  
**Author's** **Notes**: I'm not completely sure what this is, but I'm fairly certain it's just an excuse to write more Ron and Hermione. xD They make me giggle.

* * *

"Dr. Seuss?" chided Hermione. "You know, 'Green Eggs and Ham'? 'Fox in Sox'? 'The Bloody Cat in the Hat'?" 

"Doctor of what?" Ron gave her a funny look. "Spoiling food and dressing up animals?" With that, he went to his bookcase and pulled out a copy of Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump. "Honestly, you should brush up on your literature."

Hermione huffed, exasperated. "You're such a… such a philistine!"

"A what?"

"An ignoramus."

"Pardon?"

She sighed. "A right git."

Ron frowned. "Better that than diseased."

"… Excuse me?"

He shrugged. "Cinderella. Killed one of Fred's mates just last year."


	28. 232: Equation: XenoRita

**Title**: Arithmancy  
**Characters/Pairings**: Rita, Xenophilius; Xenophilius/Rita if you squint  
**Author's** **Notes**: More random pairings! Woo! Rita's Xeno's tutor.

* * *

"That's wrong," ground Rita, scratching ink across the numbers. "And how do you expect to predict the future with such poor penmanship?"

Xenophilius sighed, frustrated. "I don't! It's just that Arithmancy was the only class available if I also wanted to take Care of Magical Creatures."

She grimaced. "How dirty. Is that what you want to be? A Hippogriff handler?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Happy. I'd just like to be happy."

Rita rolled her eyes. "Well, I'd like to be rich and famous, but I'm sure _you_ think that's shallow."

"No," he said, glancing wickedly at the botched divinations. "Just predictable."


	29. 232: Equation: RemusNarcissa

**Title**: Unnatural Disaster  
**Characters/Pairings**: Narcissa, Remus; Remus/Narcissa  
**Author's** **Notes**: Marauders Era. Bending the space-time continuum is fun!

* * *

This was a mistake. Lycanthropy plus relationships equaled danger, but lycanthropy plus girls? Complete disaster.

Yet it didn't seem to matter, because her lips plus his lips equaled heat and hurry and hunger unrivaled, and he felt fuller than if he'd swallowed the moon, or than when the moon swallowed him.

It was good it was her, really. It was bad, very bad, oh so very bad, but good. Narcissa Black was, after all, beautiful and pureblood and would marry into wealth. In short, all she wanted was a good snog – and all she wanted was all Remus could afford.


	30. 232: Equation: OliverKatie

**Title**: Clumsy Tumbling  
**Characters/Pairings**: Katie, Oliver; Oliver/Katie  
**Author's** **Notes**: Quidditch love! I'm going to have to write some Fred/Angelina goodness. And no, Oliver wasn't the captain of the team back then, but I imagine he liked to think he was. xD

* * *

"Balance!" was Oliver's first word to her. "Equilibrium! If you can't maintain it on the ground, how can I expect you to maintain it on a broom?"

Katie blushed and stood. Something about him made her trip over her own feet. "Sorry."

He sighed. "Get on the pitch."

Years later, when they were in the change room fumbling to undress each other and he backed them into a bench – and they fell straight to the floor – she said playfully, "Balance, Wood. Equilibrium. If you can't maintain it on the ground, how can I expect you to maintain it in bed?"


	31. 232: Equation: JamesLily

**Title**: The Difference  
**Characters/Pairings**: James, Lily; James/Lily  
**Author's** **Notes**: Marauders Era. 'Cause they're cute, in a doomed sort of way. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, Season's Greetings, all that stuff! Have a good holiday!  
** Other Notes**: Had to resubmit because I realized I forgot to post one of the socks prompts! So now there's three: the one just put up is Ron/Hermione, and it's now chapter twenty-seven.

* * *

Nothing made Lily Evans madder than knowing James Potter was her equal. They both had excellent grades, were both House Heads, were both seventh years. It was insufferable how bloody _equal_ they were. 

Their talents were different, but their talent was similar. She was ace at Potions, he excelled at Flying. She got an O in Arithmancy, he got one in DADA.

But where she was kind, he was callous. Where she was witty, he was brainless. Where she was green, he was hazel. And nothing made Lily Evans happier than knowing she and James Potter were not the same.


	32. 232: Equation: Bellatrix

**Title**: No Equal  
**Characters/Pairings**: Bellatrix  
**Author's** **Notes**: Love you, Bellatrix, even if you're kind of a rabid fangirl in the last book.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange had no equal.

She had minions, below her groveling and weak and pitiful and poor. Those with dirty little souls and hearts and complications she didn't have, need or want. Those with (her stomach turned at the word) _mercy_.

She had God. She had the Dark Lord, a black star in an endless night that dimmed the gossamer sky and muted suns vast and brilliant. He was so high above her, oh so very high, but smiled and glowed upon her all the same.

Bellatrix Lestrange had no equal – only those she loathed and the one she loved.


	33. 232: Equation: JamesLily II

**Title**: Battles Won and Lost  
**Characters/Pairings**: James, Lily; James/Lily  
**Author's** **Notes**: Marauders Era. And more because I can. (James is a smart dude, he wouldn't need a tutor. He'd just want one. A redheaded one with green eyes and an ample bosom.)  
**Other Notes**: Happy New Year!

* * *

"You and I, we see eye to eye, Evans. Not literally, of course, though to your credit you're up to my shoulder now." 

Lily ignored him, burying her head in her textbook. "We can't see eye to eye if you can't _see_ my eyes."

"Figurative language," he drawled. "Look it up in that big book of yours."

Groaning, she set her text down and glared at him. "Why are you even here?"

"You're my tutor, Evans. Tutor me."

"You never listen to me."

"But you're so nice to look at."

"A-ha! You _are_ wrong. You only see eye to chest."


	34. 232: Equation: Trelawney, Vector

**Title**: Septima's First Day (with News of Her Last)  
**Characters/Pairings**: Trelawney, Vector  
**Author's** **Notes**: I love how Trelawney always has something doomy to say. Septima's the Arithmancy professor. I imagine these two don't get along very well.

* * *

"What's your crystal ball's diameter?"

Trelawney blinked, long lashes like bat wings, magnified by her lenses. "I don't know."

Vector flushed. "How do you expect to divine the future without knowing the diameter of your crystal ball!" Trelawney did not seem to understand or care, so Vector went on, "What if we all did that, going around like hippies, reading cannabis leaves for predictions!"

"Tea leaves."

But Vector was too incensed to listen. "Hemp knickers and hair to our bottoms, that's what we'd have! Why, I fear for our future!"

"So do I," said Trelawney, serious. "Well, yours at least."


	35. 235: Dance: ViktorLuna

**Title:** In the Wind  
**Characters/Pairings:** Luna, Viktor; Viktor/Luna**  
Author's Notes:** I really wanted him to do this. The challenge is actually So You Think You Can Dance but I can't fit that in the summary or story titles, so now it's just Dance.

* * *

He'd never seen anyone dance quite like her. To even call it dancing… Well, these English must have been crazier than he thought. Women in Bulgaria were excellent dancers, with square, stiff shoulders and feet that followed structure more than rhythm. The girl at the Weasley wedding had her arms waving above her head, her shall loosely held between lithe fingers, and she seemed to be blowing like a reed in the wind.

She was not moving with the music, she was part of it. It was very strange, unlike anything he'd ever seen before.

He asked to join her. 


	36. 235: Dance: Gilderoy

**Title:** Great Dancers**  
Characters/Pairings:** Gilderoy, a nurse**  
Author's Notes:** … Yup.

* * *

Gilderoy loved to dance. From what his nurse reads in Witch's Weekly he was rather good at it, too. He knew how to flamenco, even tango; when at parties, there was never a woman in the room he didn't waltz with. She hears girls lamenting the loss of one of the world's great dancers. 

But he still loves to dance. He dances in silly ways, like a child – ways that don't know rhyme or reason. To humor him, she dances too, and never tells a soul. After all, it is better to be a happy dancer than a good one.


	37. 235: Dance: Moody, Tonks, Remus

**Title:** The Music of Number Twelve**  
Characters/Pairings:** Mad-Eye, Nymphadora, Remus**  
Author's Notes:** The Aurors function like a well-oiled machine. Totally.**  
Other Note: **Sorry for the late update!

* * *

Living with Alastor Moody was hard – especially in such a place as Number Twelve, where a pin-drop was heard three flights above.

"Turn that drivel off!" cawed Mad-Eye from his room, where Nymphadora sometimes wished he'd just stay.

"It's not even loud!"

Then she was left for a few moments, and just when she began dancing to the Weird Sisters again there came the scratch of an ancient gramophone from behind Moody's door.

"Petty old man," she grumbled, switching her music off and yelling, "FINE! YOU WIN!"

Somewhere in the house, Remus Lupin was trying to read and failing spectacularly.


	38. 235: Dance: SeamusLuna

**Title:** Thou Dost Protest Too Much**  
Characters/Pairings:** Luna, Seamus; Seamus/Luna**  
Author's Notes:** No, Irish kilts aren't worn a whole lot (yes, I looked it up), but GOD this was way too much fun to resist just because of stupid ol' fact.

* * *

"It's not a skirt!" Seamus argued, quickly turning red. "It's a kilt! Mam sent it to me to wear – it's not like I picked it out!" 

But even Lavender was going pink in the face, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Raid your girlfriend's closet?" asked Terry, a new face in the growing crowd of observers.

"Come on now," chimed a dreamy voice. "I'd be wearing a skirt too if I had those legs." In the resulting howl of laughter, Luna looped her arm through his and led him away. "Sorry about that," she said, smiling. "But they certainly are nice."


	39. 235: Dance: BlaiseFleur

**Title:** Getting Lucky**  
Characters/Pairings:** Blaise, Fleur; Blaise/Fleur**  
Author's Notes:** Well… _That's_ not supposed to happen!

* * *

"You are very lucky, you know." Blaise was excellent at seduction, so dropped his voice until it dripped the stuff. He spun Fleur out and wound her back, his hand on the small of her back guiding her just a bit closer. 

"Non." Looking at him, she stopped. Fleur gently removed his hand from where it dipped a little lower than was appropriate and held it daintily between pale fingers. "It is you who are lucky, zat you could fit your big 'ead through ze door." She turned on her heel and rejoined Roger Davies, leaving Blaise Zabini wildly perplexed.


	40. 235: Dance: GeorgeAlicia

**Title:** The Trouble with Quidditch Player**s  
Characters/Pairings:** Alicia, George; George/Alicia  
**Author's Notes:** George, I just love messing with you, back when your life didn't suck so bad.

* * *

Alicia was doubled over in laughter – a funny thing to see at a ball. 

"What?" asked George. "What is it?"

"You're so… So bad at this!" she managed between laughs.

George crossed his arms, indignant. "You're not exactly light on your feet either."

Collecting herself, she stood straight, tears in her eyes. "You're just so brilliant at Quidditch, I assumed you'd be more…"

"What?"

"Coordinated." She giggled again.

"Well a good waltz doesn't win a game, does it!" George demanded emphatically, sending Alicia back into stitches. He sighed. "Drinks, we need drinks."

"Fred spike the punch?"

"If there's a God."


End file.
